True Tales
by Blazing Silver Angel
Summary: The True Trust gang is back with all the more trouble. Follow Lissa, Shelby, Darcy, and most of all Luna for more of their story. Series of one-shots from my story True Trust. OC pairings.
1. A Movie a Minute

**Okay so I keep saying I'm going to quit and that it'll be the end, but you know what I've realized something. I don't think True Trust will ever really end. So this is my compromise with myself. Anytime I feel inspired to write more I'm going to upload a short ova here.**

 **Tell me if you guys want this to be a thing and you want more true trust!**

 **A Movie a Minute**

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Lissa asked, raising a blonde brow in irritation.

"Like what's the point when we both know the whole thing will literally end up in flames if we go," Shelby explained with a not so subtle jerk of her thumb in Natsu's direction. The pinkette opened his mouth to object before shrugging defeated.

"Because," Lissa huffed. "It will be fun!"

Shelby just hummed and took another swing of beer.

"Ignore her! Tell us the details! This sounds super cool!" Skip yelled, flipping in circles excitedly. Rosie nodded eagerly beside him with Darcy.

Lissa sent a Shelby a 'fine then bitch' look as she turned to her small crowd. "Well for this year's festival Magnolia is hosting a big movie screening in the park on a huge lacrima. It's late at night too so it'll be all lit up. I've never been to anything like this and I thought it would be fun *cough* we can leave Shelby here if y'all want * cough* if we all went."

"Totally!" Darcy cheered, practically jumping in her seat. "I haven't been to anything like that either!"

Lissa dead panned. "Well yeah, Darcy. You've mostly been with me your entire life."

Darcy blinked and smiled awkwardly. "I was totally referring to that."

"Of all the people on Earthland," Claire sighed, wiping a smudge off her small purple frames.

"So you guys wanna go?" Lissa asked, smiling brilliantly and flashing her gleaming fangs. Her golden hair flowed around her as she talked animatedly. "Come on!"

"I'm in!" Darcy said.

"Count me in, partner," Skip winked.

"Can I go, I don't care if Shelby doesn't," Rosie asked shyly.

"ROSIE!"

Lissa nodded and braced her hands on her hips. "For sure. The movie is scheduled for tonight in the center of town. Gray and I are going a bit early to get a good spot, so just come whenever. So far it's just Gray, Skip, Darcy, Rosie, Luna, Erza, Paloma, and me going then?"

"I wanna go!" Natsu cut in. "Happy and I went to one before and it was awesome!" the pyro yelled, radiating heat in excitement.

Shelby gave him a _look_.

"Babe, come one," Natsu urged, nudging Shelby's arm with his. The blackette rolled her eyes and Natsu continued nudging her faster and faster until she caved. "Shell. Shell. Shell. Shell. You know you have nothing better to do, come on."

Shelby reeled on him to retort to that, then realized he was right. She really didn't have anything better to do. The music dragon puffed out her cheeks and purposely avoided Lissa's cheeky grin.

"I guess if I have time," Shelby grumbled into her beer.

Rosie clapped and Natsu swooped in to kiss her cheek. The two of them knew to Shelby that was a yes. The purple exceed cuddled Shelby's other cheek Natsu wasn't kissing and the busty girl flushed under all the attention.

"Get the hell off!" Shelby growled, smacking the two off them off (lightly.) Rosie and Natsu just smiled brighter and Shelby groaned, smacking her forehead against the bar at how the two people she loved most could be so damn happy and cheery. "Fucking fine, Lissa. This better be worth it."

Lissa jumped over and slung an arm around her teammate, big bushy hair enveloping the two girls as she squeezed Shelby against her.

"Oh it will be."

 **XXX**

Darcy slipped on one of Lisanna's old pink sweaters and smiled happily at herself in the floor – length mirror. Her hair was electrified in every direction resembling a hedgehog more than it did a young lady's hair.

She smiled. It was perfect.

Darcy gave a twirl in the mirror, showing off her outfit and purposely puffing out her chest. Eighteen years old. And still flat. As hell. Darcy sucked in a deep breath and jut her chest forward. She continued to hold her breath until she turned blue in the face and exhaled heavily.

It hadn't helped any either.

Claire, sitting on Darcy's dresser shook her grey head. "Darcy, you aren't going to get any bigger there. Don't kid yourself, darling."

Darcy pouted and poked at her chest sadly. "But when Lisanna wore it she looked gorgeous in it because of her chest."

"I think you look better."

A gasp left Darcy's lips as she flipped around to see Laxus lounging against the doorframe. He had a blonde brow raised and was skimming her over.

Darcy turned beet red, but smiled none the less. Claire rolled her eyes and told Darcy to hurry downstairs when she was done so they could leave. Darcy waved her off and skipped up to Laxus.

"You really think so? I mean, if you said Lisanna looked better I'd drop an anvil over your head, but as my boyfriend/fiancé/partner person I guess you wouldn't. Or would you? Oh my Mavis! Do you think Lisanna really looks better?! IS IT BECAUSE I HAVE THE BODY OF A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY?"

Laxus covered Darcy's mouth with his tanned hand and kept it there until she shut up.

"Tangerine, slow the hell down. My god. I give you one compliment and this happens." Laxus glared up at the ceiling. "Women."

Darcy punched him in the arm and beamed up at him. "Thank you for the compliment." Laxus returned the happy look with his own smirk. "And are you sure you don't want to come to the park? I'd like to… you know spend time with you…" Pregnant with his child or not, Darcy didn't think she'd ever get over her major crush she'd had on him since she was younger and he saved her. He was just so flashy.

Lightning pun intended.

Laxus brushed a hand through her orange spikes. "Can't. Mission with the Ranjishu. Trust me, I'd much rather be with you, but Ever will actually turn me to stone if I ditch them for you. Again."

Darcy tried not to let her disappointment show, but it seemed to as Laxus scooped her up and kissed her quick and hard on the lips.

"Hey, have fun. I'll see you tonight."

The younger mage flushed the color of Erza's hair and nodded.

Damn Laxus and him actually being a respectful person.

Darcy snuck in one last kiss before Laxus dropped her. She grabbed her communication lacrima off her desk and dashed out to meet the shouting Claire with one last hug to her lover. Laxus just waved her off, muttering about his mission under his breath in exasperation. Darcy giggled down the stairs and gathered Claire in her arms so the exceed would quit yelling.

It didn't stop her much though.

"We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!" Claire scolded, twisting around in Darcy's arms and pushing up her glasses. "You are too care-free. Erza and Mirajane are very on time and orderly women, you should take after them for a change."

Darcy sighed fondly and danced out of her and Laxus's house towards town. Claire had always been like this, and Darcy loved her either way so she just patiently listened. It was going to be a great night and not even Claire could bring her down.

 **XXX**

"You are not wearing that," Lissa said as soon as Shelby stepped out of her room and into the hall. "That is a sock. You are wearing a sock. How did you even get _in_ that? Actually no, more like how are you going to get out," the blonde scolded, pointing back at Shelby's door.

Shelby glanced her silver eyes down to the skin-tight orange dress she was wearing. Sure it didn't have sleeves and left nothing to the imagination, but it came to the top of her thigh so she didn't see how it was 'disgraceful' as Luna described when she bought it.

"I think I look good."

Lissa dead panned. "You look like a slut."

"And you look like a bitch."

"OH BURN!" Skip hissed from atop Lissa's head. The blonde punched him off and the little tiger-exceed sunk into the floor below.

"At least put on a jacket, I don't want to be seen with you wearing close to nothing. You'll encourage Gray to wear that little too, and he already has a problem with showing off _everything_ ," Lissa growled.

Shelby's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh shut up."

The blackette reluctantly slipped back into her room and came out wearing a leather jacket. She wouldn't admit to it, but she did actually listen to Lissa sometimes. Sometimes. Shelby clicked down the hall in her heels with Lissa's own cowboy boots thumping beside her.

Team Midnight sure we're all different, Shelby realized. Lissa dressed country, Darcy dressed like a tween, Luna dressed professionally, and she dressed more like…

"You still look like a whore," Lissa said offhandedly, holding Skip in the air dangling by his tail. "Just saying."

Shelby simply smirked and bumped Lissa's hip with hers. "You're just jealous because I can pull it off."

Lissa scoffed, but when Shelby looked carefully she could detect the faint grin on Lissa's face.

Lissa and Shelby bickered the entire way into town about anything they could seem to argue about. The blonde was amazed Rosie hadn't woken up from inside the hood of Lissa's blue hoodie. The two girls clicked along the cobblestone streets until they finally reached the wide grassy plane in the center of town. Lacrimas were levitated everywhere to illuminate the nearing-dark park and people were lounged everywhere in anticipation for the movie.

The ice dragon caught Natsu, Gray, Paloma, and the Scarlet sisters sitting together below a big tree towards the back and hurried over. Shelby marched ahead of Lissa and sprung on top of Natsu, who yelped and collapsed to the grass. Paloma giggled as the blackette wrapped herself around the pinkette, humming happily.

Lissa didn't even have the heart to roll her eyes and took a seat between Luna and Gray.

"What did we miss?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing much, Natsu tried to climb the tree for a better view of the movie, which isn't playing yet just fyi, and Nee-chan almost impaled him with her purgatory sword as he was 'causing a scene.' The usual," the brunette joked.

Lissa snorted and pulled Rosie out of her hood, laying the purple exceed down beside the still dizzy Skip. Gray kept glancing at her, trying to be sly and Lissa pretended not to notice. He was cute when he thought he was slick.

And he was still clothed, so he was on Lissa's good side.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long!" Paloma squealed once Shelby and Natsu rightened themselves and the exceeds woke up. "Last I heard you two had been." Paloma made an awkward piercing gesture with her arm. "Impaled and fell off a cliff."

Luna pointedly looked at the sky.

Shelby shrugged, leaning against Natsu with his arm around her waist. The two were definitely the most touchy-feely out of the couples. Darcy and Laxus would be, but the lightning mage was too prideful most of the time to be affectionate.

"Yeah. But hey, we got a cool scar out of it," Shelby said with a wink towards Luna.

The Requip mage paled.

Paloma wrapped Luna in a big tight hug right as Darcy jogged up to the group. The sun had just set, casting darkness through the park where the lacrimas didn't reach. The group honestly would have missed her if it wasn't for her bright hair.

"Hey sorry we're late," Darcy panted, setting Claire down by Skip and Rosie.

"Did Laxus keep you behind," Shelby asked with a lick of her lips.

"Do you ever stop?" Lissa and Luna asked in unison.

"Never," Shelby said instantly.

Darcy plopped down on Shelby's other side and the group chatted until they heard the roar of the crowd as the movie began. All their heads swiveled towards the giant floating clear lacrima. None of them could see well though behind the mass of people.

Gray leaned up as far as he could and frowned. "I can't see a thing."

"Welcome to my world!" Darcy laughed.

Natsu rubbed his chin and leaned back against the tree. His onyx eyes scanned the large oak once over before jumping up eagerly.

"I know exactly what we should do!" he cackled.

Erza knew exactly what Natsu was referring to and lazered a glare on him. "Natsu, I said –"

"Come on, Erza," he urged with a toothy grin. "It's the only way we can all see. Plus the branches are super thick so we can all fit."

Erza crossed her arms skeptically. Luna laid a hand on her elder sister's shoulder and shrugged lightly.

"He has a point. It won't hurt, Nee-chan."

Natsu gave Erza big pleading eyes while Luna did the same until the scarlet beauty resigned with a defeated look.

"Only so everyone can thoroughly enjoy themselves," Erza muttered, earning a big squeeze from Natsu and Luna.

Natsu hurried beside the tree and the group all piled around him. Gray stood beside him and the two decided to help the girls up. Erza went up first, slapping both boys' hands away as she pressed her foot against the bark and launched up in one fluent movement.

"Show off," Luna laughed.

Luna went next, accepting Natsu's hand and taking her sister's to be pulled up beside her. Darcy was after Luna and was helped by Gray, who pointedly looked away with a blush as her skirt lifted when she climbed. Lissa stepped hard on his foot.

"Me next!" Paloma cheered, hopping over to Gray who tossed her up to Luna. Luna wrapped the girl in her arms and sat her on her lap to which the young reporter beamed and snuggled into the Scarlet's hold on the wide branch.

Bowing like a gentleman, Gray assisting Lissa up the tree with a wink the ice dragon would absolutely refuse to blushing to. Lissa heaved herself up beside Luna and Paloma, both girls helping her perch next to them. Gray ice-made a step for himself and tossed himself beside Lissa, again gracing her with a wink that made her hide into her bushy hair.

Shelby and Natsu were last, the exceeds having flown up and sitting with their accustomed dragon slayer, except for Rosie who had flown up to sit with Darcy and Claire. The exceeds eventually decided to sit together at the end though.

Shelby graciously took off her heels as to not pierce Natsu's hand as he helped her up beside Darcy. And while Natsu's hands were safe from harm, Shelby's impossibly tight dress wasn't made for climbing and split up the entire side, completely slipping off from under her jacket.

"AHH!" Shelby yelped as she tugged her leather jacket tightly around her upper half while from the hips down she was naked and sporting nothing but bright red underwear and her matching Fairy Tail mark on her thigh.

Above her on the tree, each of the girls gasped and Gray tumbled backwards off the branch to the ground. Lissa didn't even glance at him, staring aghast at Shelby.

"Why do I have to know so many exhibitionists!"

Said blackette was trying her best to cover her exposed body from the group of people who had turned around at her scream. And they were not giving her nice looks. Let's just say they were looks that said the people were enjoying the show _a lot._

Natsu was frozen in place, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Happy flew around Shelby smirking.

"Awwww, Shelby. Have you lost weight?"

Forgetting momentarily her situation, Shelby nodded. "I have actually thank you for noti-"

"SHELBY!" Lissa screeched from the branch. The Team Midnight leader threw herself down from the branch and marched right in front of Shelby, both ready to scold her and block her from the eyes of all the people in the park. "I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE! NOW LOOK!"

"Well, climbing wasn't really on my agenda! I'll make sure to keep it in mind next time!" Shelby hissed, smothering herself in her black leather safety.

Natsu was still not moving. Or breathing.

Shelby took notice of her statue of a boyfriend, realizing he wasn't going to move unless she took action. Her silver eyes shot to the perverted glances facing her from behind Lissa's hair and back to Natsu before she forced herself to blush fiercely until she was the color of her guild mark.

"Natsu!~" Shelby whined very loudly. (And fakely everyone but the pyromaniac knew.) "All these people are staring at me! I-It's so embarrassing!"

Having heard Shelby's distress, like a switch Natsu exploded in flames and charged at the crowd of people who were staring, and in some people's case getting out cameras to take a picture of _his_ Shell.

"LOOK AWAY!" Natsu roared, scaring the gathering group away from the tree and towards the front of the park.

Shelby smirked behind his back. "He's so cute."

"Not the time," Lissa said, stripping off her hoodie for Shelby to tie around her waist. "This is all I have. I'm sure you'll make do."

"OH THANK YOU! My angel, Lis-chan!" Shelby swooned, falling against Lissa.

Lissa remained wiped of emotion as she walked away from Shelby and climbed back up the tree, ordering Skip to pick up the collapsed Gray and put him up on the tree beside her. Natsu came rushing back and for the second time helped Shelby up, joining her up by all of their friends.

Darcy snorted once they all sat down and tried to suppress her amusement. "I just realized I could have levitated everyone up here."

Everyone dead panned but Shelby, who threw her shoes at her.

Now everyone was seated on the long branch facing the lacrima screen in order of Natsu who was leaned against the trunk, Shelby, Darcy, Erza, Luna with Paloma on her lap, Lissa, Gray, Happy, Rosie, Claire, and Skip on the very end. All the mages were squished but comfy with a fantastic view.

Decent, Shelby turned to Natsu beside her and crawled on his lap, hugging him tightly around the neck and positioning herself sideways in his lap.

"Thank you for scaring away all those creeps," Shelby sang.

Natsu ran a hand nervously through his hair, laughing. "Of course, Shell. I'll always protect you when you need me to."

Shelby was stunned to silence at his honest response. A soft smile swept across her previously mischievous face.

"I know," she said, hugging him tighter as he wrapped an arm around her.

Darcy gagged beside them and Shelby 'accidentally' kicked her in the side.

Erza and Luna huffed before laughing, their similar laughter joining in a melodic way that made everyone on the branch grin. Paloma giggled with them, hugging the arms Luna had around her.

"This is so fun!" Paloma cheered. "I mean, beside Shelby flashing the whole park. I never thought I'd see a naked woman so young."

Erza and Lissa braced Luna as the younger Scarlet nearly fumbled off the branch.

"That's called something we _never_ repeat to Master," Luna said in a tone of pain.

Paloma zipped her lips, giggling again.

"Absolutely shameful behavior," Claire chimed in.

"Such a slut," Skip agreed.

"It's always been like this," Rosie sighed.

"She's worn worse outfits," Happy purred.

Shelby gaped.

Natsu snorted behind her as most of the branch did. Lissa especially gave Shelby a 'told you so' look to which Shelby flipped Lissa the middle finger. Luna covered Paloma's eyes just in time.

"Rosie, you are sleeping with Wendy tonight. Banned. You betrayed me," Shelby scorned, frowning at her exceed in shame.

Rosie curled her tail around her body with a pout. "It's true."

Natsu caught Shelby as the blackette sprang forward, dragging her back into his lap. The exceeds burst into laughs, even Claire.

Lissa was laughing so hard she started crying. Gray watched fondly as the tears slipped down Lissa's face only to freeze halfway. He brushed them off her cheek gently, causing Lissa to jump. He dropped his hand, shyly placing it over her own freezing one. Lissa noticed and laced their fingers tightly.

"Pervert," she teased, leaning against his arm.

Luna watched all the people with her and couldn't fight the overwhelming love that boiled in her stomach. It climbed all the way to her throat and choked her with the raw power of it. Her chocolate eyes watered and her arms tightened around Paloma in her lap. Just six months ago this never would have happened.

Because six months ago Luna didn't trust her team. She hated them with every fiber of her being. Then they saved Erza and did so much more for her. And now Luna loved them, so, so much. She couldn't have imagine that long ago of this ever happening.

She was so grateful.

It was _almost_ perfection.

Luna casted a look over to Darcy, happily discussing baby names with Shelby where the blackette was cradled by Natsu. Then she looked over to Lissa, braced against Gray and smiling so big Luna could swear the sun was shining even this late at night.

The crowd suddenly roared again as the movie got to the beginning credits. The sheer audacity of the moment, the beauty of it caused Luna to tear up even more. Tears were now pooling in her eyes and she buried her face into Paloma's soft violet hair. All her friends beside her were focused on the move as she cried into the top of Paloma's head.

Two people seemed to notice though even over the loud music of the movie. A hand trailed smoothly up Luna's back and another smaller one grasped her hands in a crushing squeeze.

Luna's watery gaze lifted to see Erza right up in her face with an expression of concern. Paloma was also staring at her intently, having flipped around in her lap. The young reporter leaned close and dried Luna's tears while Erza continued to soothe her back.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Erza asked lowly.

"Are you okay?" Paloma mirrored.

 _How typical of my Nee-chan and Paloma to worry about me. Out of everyone, I can't hide anything from these two._

"I'm… I'm just very happy," Luna said, gathering the two girls close.

Erza raised a brow in Paloma's direction to which the young girl shrugged. The armored mage raked her stern gaze over her baby sister from Luna's brown roots, down to her scarlet tips, to her scarred shoulder, to the arms enveloping Paloma.

She was so beautiful.

Erza rested her head against her sisters. "I'm glad. I am as well."

Paloma turned back around, beaming. "Me too. Anytime with you guys is the best. I love reporting and I won't give it up for a very long time, which makes moments like these all the more special."

Luna bobbed her head in agreement. Only then did she realize everyone's eyes were on her. Gray and Natsu were grinning big and flashed a thumbs-up. The exceeds did the same with their little paws. Darcy flashed a smile so big her face seemed to sparkle. Shelby smirked and gave Luna a wink. Lissa blew a kiss.

And then like nothing had happened, each of their heads turned to the movie. They were small gestures, but each of them spent just a small moment to show Luna their love.

There was only one problem. She needed everyone here.

And someone she cared for wasn't here.

Giving one last crushing hug to Erza and Paloma, Luna slid off the branch and landed on the ground below. Darcy and Erza peeked over down at her confused.

"Where are you going?!" Darcy asked over the loud movie dialogue.

"I forgot something!" Luna answered back. "Keep watching, I'll be right back."

Darcy and Erza cocked their heads but nodded none the less before returning their attention to the movie. Luna flipped around and took off just as an explosion played across the screen. With the loud booms reverberating across the filled park, Luna dashed through town to the guild. She didn't even pant as she sped up.

What she was about to do would have consequences. Severe ones.

But Luna was selfish and stubborn. And she needed one more thing for her night to be perfect. She refused to be a part of it without this. Without him.

"Please let this go well," Luna muttered against the wind blasting her face.

Luna reached the guild in a record time even Jet would be impressed at and grasped the handle. Locked. Luna groaned and yanked hard on the guild's iron rings. No chance. Gramps took very precautionary measures to keep the guild safe late at night. Especially once their newest member was deemed to stay there.

And only Mira and Kinana had keys.

And while Lucy had _keys_ Luna didn't think the blonde could help.

"Sorry, Gramps," Luna said in advance, steeling herself away from the door. " **Requip: Ice Archer's Bow!"** The shimmering teal bow materialized in Luna's hands in a flash. She took once faint look around the area to make sure she wasn't caught for this and shot at icy arrow right between the thin groove of the doors where the lock was.

"Hopefully he'll blame Gray." Waving her hand to make her bow disappear, Luna round-house kicked the door, shattering the iced-over lock and sending the doors banging wide open. "Yep. Gray."

Luna slipped inside quickly, rolling up the sleeves of her blue sweater and carefully trekking through the dark guild to the stairs. She felt her way carefully up, stumbling only once as she walked down the hall to her destination.

Hopefully he wasn't asleep.

Taking a breath, Luna lightly rapped her knuckles on the door. A startled gasp sounded from behind it and Luna smiled despite herself.

"Hey, Ezekiel. It's Luna!"

There was a pause followed by light footsteps. The door opened and Ezekiel's ever-cautious face met Luna's.

"H-Hey. Why are here so late?" he asked, tucking the long strand of green hair usually over his left eye behind his ear. "I thought the doors were locked at night to keep people from getting… to me."

"Nope. No lock."

Ezekiel cocked his head, peeking behind her down the dark hall. His room had a orange lamp in it, the only source of light.

"Are you sure, I remember there being a lock?"

"No lock."

"Right," Ezekiel said. He didn't sound convinced. "So, I don't mean to be rude, not at all, but what are you doing here?"

Right. Luna coughed awkwardly and ghosted her hands down her arms in an attempt to distract herself. Ezekiel or not, he unnerved her and that may never change. However, while Genesis unnerved her, Ezekiel did but in an entirely different way. Genesis made her unnerved in fear and Ezekiel…

"I um… there is a movie playing in the park. There are lights everywhere and everyone is hanging out there. I wanted to know if you…" Luna swallowed down her nerves, shaking her head. She was a Scarlet for god's sake. "Would you like to go with me?"

Ezekiel looked completely flabbergasted. "Me? Outside? N-near people? I mean… I've only been around the guild, not outside since…" His ruby eyes trembled. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on, I'll be there to keep you in check. I'm more than capable of handling you if anything bad happens. Which it won't," Luna coaxed.

"That's very kind of you to offer, but I don't trust myself," Ezekiel said. "Sorry."

"Well _I_ do!

Ezekiel flinched at the steel in Luna's voice.

Luna glared, her brown eyes unwavering. "I trust you. Me. Trust. That's like my thing. So don't worry about it and come with me!"

Ezekiel's face scrunched up in confusion and his eyes downcast. "I-I don't… why? Why do you want me to come with you?"

Luna held her tongue. She didn't know in all honesty. She just really _really_ wanted him to be there. It was as if her scarred shoulder burned without him near. Something in her chest burned too.

"I need you there," Luna answered. It sounded lame even to her ears but she didn't care. "So I won't leave without you."

Ezekiel looked back at his bed once before looking back to Luna. Her eyes stared deeply into his and while her face was stern her eyes were pleading. Wordlessly, Ezekiel sighed and stepped back into his room, shutting the door.

Luna was frozen. What had she done? Why had she tried?

Swallowing a rough feeling in her throat, Luna wrapped her arms around herself and turned around to leave. She almost yelped at the sound of Ezekiel's door re-opening though. Ezekiel stepped out beside her in the hall, a dark hoodie covering his head and torso.

Luna blinked. "I-you-but-"

"I needed a disguise," Ezekiel mumbled shyly. "Your sister actually gave me this. She said if I ever left the guild, I should wear this for a while until I can clear my name. Or my other name I guess."

Luna felt a rush of warmth flood her chest and crawl up her neck. _Oh Nee-chan._

"She's smart," Luna said. Inside though, she hated the hood. He didn't deserve to have to hide his face. His kind face, always alight with curiosity and worry. "Well, let's head off."

 **XXX**

They arrived back at the park near the middle of the movie. Luna had to practically drag Ezekiel by how much the poor guy was trembling and skittering away from every person he saw. Halfway Luna got annoyed and snatched his hand in hers to pull him with her.

Everyone was still on the tree, snuggled together and watching the movie with big smiles. Luna felt her own face mirror the big smile.

Ezekiel went rigid as soon as their feet hit the grass. Luna's smile faded instantly and her hand grasped his harder.

"Luna… I'm scared…" He breathed out.

Taking the hint, Luna tugged the two of them down to the base of the tree. Ezekiel laid against the wide trunk, looking up at the mages nervously. Luna poked his cheek to gain his attention and shook her head.

"They don't care, Ezekiel. We're all friends."

Ezekiel worried his bottom lip between his teeth and Luna pointedly stared at a spot on his forehead.

"The lawyer is up there."

"Eze, he's not a law-"

"You don't know their demonic power," He said in a concerned rush.

Luna rolled her eyes, leaned on the trunk next to him. "I'll keep it in mind."

The two watched the movie over the heads of numerous other people for another half hour when Luna peeked over to see Ezekiel's rose-colored eyes from below the hood. They were wide and intently focused on the movie. His mouth was also agape in wonder. She let a giggling slip past her lips.

Ezekiel noticed and smiled big. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You're too cute," Luna said. "Too pure for this Earthland. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Thank you for bringing me!" Ezekiel responded happily.

Luna ignored the flush on her face and nodded. "Anytime."

Ezekiel perked up even more if possible at her words. "We can do this again?"

"If you want."

"I do!" he cheered eagerly.

His green strand fell back over his one eye and he tried to puff it away. Luna acted instinctively and pushed it out of his eyes, now face to face with him.

Their noses were inches apart and neither of them seemed ready to pull away.

Ezekiel's eyes left her own however and strayed towards her lips. Luna noticed the gesture very clearly and mimicked it to look at his own lips. That were so close.

They leaned forward simultaneously.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD KISS!"

Ezekiel tumbled back with a scream.

Luna didn't have to look up.

"MY BABY SISTER SO GROWN!"

"SHELBY YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"SHUT UP AND PAY UP, DARCY!"

"UGHHHHH!"

"MAN I BET LUNA HAD A THING FOR JELLAL!"

"SKIP!"

Luna could feel the tick mark pulsing on her forehead and massaged it away with a sigh. Honestly, what had she expected. With her friends, she can't even believe they had gotten that close.

That close.

She almost kissed Ezekiel.

Luna flamed up and searched out Ezekiel's gaze to apologize when Ezekiel reached forward and clasped her hands in his own. Luna was taken aback by the blinding grin and almost mischievous glint in his eyes as he whispered to her.

"Well now we _have_ to do this again."

Luna's worry melted and she giggled.

"Agreed. But we'll leave all of them at home."

 **AGAIN, REVIEW AND TELL ME IF Y'ALL WANT SOOOMMORE OF DIS!**

 **Thank you all once again - Silver**


	2. Winter Wonders

**Hey sorry for the late updating, like I said I have little time to write so chapters will be pretty spaced out in updating, thanks again and happy holidays! (ALSO FUN BUT KARMA FACT, in this chapter Shelby gets surgery, and just a couple days ago I had to get surgery, AND I WROTE THE PART ABOUT SHELBY WAAAAY BEFORE MY RANDOM SURGERY, so there is something going on in the universe), but seriously, enjoy this holiday chapter!**

 **Winter Wonders**

"I can't believe it is already Christmas!" Darcy cheered, spinning around in her fuzzy thigh-high boots. "Our first one since joining Fairy Tail!"

Lissa smiled beside her eager counterpart all bundled up in the cold temperature of town. During their travels, Lissa and Darcy rarely encountered snow. And Magnolia snowed a lot. The small orangette was practically buzzing in excitement. Though it was hard to see under Laxus's signature giant coat Darcy had stolen to wear.

Or more like _drowned_ in.

"Yeah, I haven't seen so much snow since I lived in Jeter," Lissa mused.

"I love it!" Darcy squealed. Claire tried to hide her smile flying above them as she wiped snow off her glasses. "Mom and dad hated the cold, so they always steered clear of places that snowed when I was growing up."

Lissa tore her teal eyes from the lights strung between the lampposts they passed to stare at Darcy in slight shock. Darcy never really mentioned her parents. Not that she avoided talking about them, it just made her sad.

Skip flew down a bit with Claire to be eye-level with Darcy. "But what about when you came to Jeter?"

Darcy pursed her lips a bit. "Well, I moved to Jeter after they had died from the Vulcan attack Laxus saved me from. And it never snowed when I lived there with Lissa."

"Glacel was the one who caused it to snow in the town," Lissa added to the exceeds.

Darcy stopped walking at the tone of sadness anyone but her would have missed. Lissa's eyes were glossy and narrowed.

"He knew I loved it. The snow, I mean." Lissa's bare arms shook at her sides. While Darcy was completely layered up in the below freezing air, the blonde was in a plain t-shirt and shorts. "On Christmas eve I'd make snow dragons outside his cave and decorate them with nuts and berries nearby. Then in the morning he would leave me presents all around it." Skip shared a sad look with Claire as he hugged Lissa's shoulder. Lissa didn't seem to even notice. "Christmas was his favorite. He'd always tell me, ' _Tealissa, Christmas is the one day people can exchange the things that make each other happiest. Even the smallest gift or gesture means something more on Christmas.'"_

Claire nudged Darcy with a woeful glance Darcy frowned at. Lissa had never spoken so passionately about Christmas.

And she'd known Lissa forever.

"I didn't know you liked Christmas so much," Darcy said.

"I never wanted to celebrate it as much after he left. It hurt too much." Lissa shrugged, face downcast. "I'm sorry… Ignore me, it's just a little sentimental to me."

Darcy grasped Lissa's hands in her gloved ones and squeezed. It seemed to snap the dragon slayer out of it and Lissa flushed. Even after knowing each other for eight years, Darcy found out more and more about Lissa every day. That's why she loved when the two of them did things together. Not that Darcy didn't like when all Team Midnight got together, that was fantastic too. But having one on one time with Lissa felt uncomparable. Even if it's just walking through town and chatting.

Darcy nudged Lissa's foot with her own, beaming brightly. "Then I guess we need to make this Christmas special so Glacel, wherever he is, can see how much he made it mean to you."

"Darcy…"

"I second that!" Skip sang. "I never met Glacel so I need to one-up him automatically as best Christmas buddy."

Skip and Darcy shot sparkling puppy eyes at Claire who groaned and nodded in agreement.

"If it's for Tealissa."

Lissa felt a warm bubbling in her chest at her three companions. After Glacel, Lissa and Darcy had never done anything big for the holidays aside from exchanging presents. Just the thought of Darcy making an effort for her was enough to already make Lissa's whole winter.

"You're impossible," Lissa said thickly.

"This means a lot to you," Darcy said. "So it means a lot to me too."

Lissa rubbed bashfully at her guild mark on her neck.

"I promise, Lissa. I'll make this your best Christmas ever." Darcy tugged Lissa against her side and bumped her hip as she led them the rest of the way through the cobblestone streets. Her purple eyes lasered on Lissa's with a wink. "Just you wait."

 **XXX**

Darcy chewed her lip as she flipped over to the next sheet of the notepad she levitated in front of her. On her fingers she was counting off the list of things written down. She didn't have long, it was already Christmas eve.

"Okay I think this will work," Darcy said with a sigh. "Thanks so much for the list, Levy-chan."

After Darcy and Lissa's stroll through town for Christmas gifts, Lissa had gone back to her room in Fairy Hills for a nap. Levy had run into Darcy on the way to her own room and Darcy instantly asked for the help of the genius mage. She had briefed the bluenette on her plan to throw a big Christmas party at the guild for Lissa. Levy had loved the idea and made an organized list of all Darcy's ideas to help them get things done fast for tonight.

"Of course! We've never had a Christmas party before! Besides," Levy clasped her hands to her chest. "If it hadn't been for Lissa and you guys, Luna and Erza wouldn't be here this Christmas."

Darcy swallowed and unconsciously covered the hole-shaped scar in her stomach. She couldn't even picture celebrating without either of the Scarlets with her. Claire put a paw on Darcy's leg, making the orangette smile down to her exceed.

"Well, we'd best get started with the rest of the plans," Claire announced, breaking the sad atmosphere. She spread out her wings and flew up to the floating list. She skimmed the paper, nodding to Levy. "Decorations are being covered by Mirajane, correct?"

Levy's hazel eyes flew wide and a righteous shimmer lit up her features. "Yep! She was more than happy, especially since we can use the decorations from the Fantasia parade!"

Claire hummed. "Food?"

"Elfman and Lisanna are on it!"

"Excellent. Then music should be next."

"That's why we're here," Darcy said, pointing to the door ahead of them.

Levy cocked her head and took the list from the air. "Shelby? Why didn't we just call her on lacrima? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

Darcy and Claire shared a knowing look, both aware Shelby's been in bed all day.

"Shelby's been resting all day… she um, had to get surgery a couple days ago," Darcy answered quietly. "She said not to call and wake her up." Before Levy could push the issue, Darcy banged on the door. There was no answer for a bit until the door was peeled open by Rosie. As soon as the door opened loud classical music flooded the hall.

 _Right. Her room is sound proof,_ Darcy reminded herself over the chorus of violins assaulting her ears.

"Hi, everyone," Rosie said with a small wave. "Come on in." The small exceed left the door open and jogged into the room towards the black canopy bed. Darcy stepped in and noticed Shelby had the shadowy curtains of the bed pulled back and was typing on the MagePad beside her bed. The dragon slayer turned off the music with a click of the pad and Rosie hopped up beside her feet. "Darcy, Claire, and Levy are here."

Shelby's silver eyes gleamed as she saluted to the mages. "Hey guys, sorry 'bout the noise. Gotta charge up," she drawled, waving wistfully to the white bandages wrapped from her ribs to her hips. Due to the bandages, Shelby was only wearing a lacy blue bra and underwear.

Darcy turned beet red despite not even being surprised.

 _Why was I expecting anything else of Shelby._

"What happened?" Levy gasped upon seeing the bandages. "Why did you need surgery?" The mages were positioned around the bed with the exception of Claire who sat beside Rosie.

Shelby raised a brow before rising up on her elbows to readjust. She hissed loudly as she leant forward a bit and scooted back further on her pillows to sit up. "It's nothing. I just had to go back in because I was having some pain around where Luna's shot hit."

Darcy fiddled with her fingers. "Is it what you thought?"

Shelby stilled and Darcy got her answer.

"I'm so-"

"It's fine," Shelby dismissed quickly. "It's my own fault."

"Wait, I'm confused." Shelby fired a steely glare towards Levy. The small mage spluttered into nervous laughter. "Actually, I mean, never mind. Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

Shelby then looked almost uncomfortable as her shoulders hunched up and her lips twisted into a scowl.

"Shelby just say it," Rosie pouted cutely at the blackette.

Growling, Shelby tossed up an arm. "Mavis, fine. Then all of you leave, I'm not in the mood for this." Silver orbs fell limply on Levy as Shelby relaxed her tense torso. "Back during the Rescue of Luna, you remember when Luna fired her shot at Erza and it pierced through Lissa, Darcy, and I?"

Levy bobbed her head.

"Good, I hope people remember that. We fell down a god damn cliff," Shelby grumbled. Claire smacked her ankle and Shelby continued. "Well the arrow pierced all of us in the stomach from the way we jumped, as you know. However launching ourselves in front of a hurtling arrow wasn't exactly something we'd planned on. Before the mission, Lissa told Darcy and I to put ourselves in front of any Fairy Tail mage if they were in danger. Again, wasn't planning on the arrow or the cliff." Shelby snorted humorlessly. "When we jumped, I guess the arrow hit me a little lower."

Levy's pale hands fluttered nervously at her sides. "You mean-"

"The arrow hit something in my reproductive system. Some major artery," Shelby poked a long red finger nail to where Darcy knew her scar was. Right where her own was. "We _are_ all different heights…" Shelby shrugged almost instinctively. "I never wanted kids anyway."

Levy's mouth gaped as a gasp left her lips. "Oh, Shelby."

"None of that! I don't want any pity!" Shelby snapped. Her tone softened. "It's nothing."

Levy looked as if she wanted to press the topic, but Darcy gave the bluenette a pleading frown to drop the topic. Levy reluctantly let it go. Shelby would talk about it if she needed to.

Rosie wiggled her tail to get the mages attention, fiddling with her small rose. "Why did you guys drop by again?"

"Sure as hell wasn't to just chat," Shelby added.

Darcy seemed to snap back to her previous determined nature at the sentence. "Right! Shelby, so I know you are still healing, but I was wondering if you could provide music for the Christmas party at the guild tonight. It's really short notice, but Lissa apparently loves Christmas so it's for her! I wanted to do something special. And for the party we needed music, and you are literally the music _dragon slayer_ so I thought 'who else?' There will be presents and food and decorations and a tree and everything! So what do you say? IreallyhopeitisyesbecauseIcan'taffordanactualDJwehaven'tgoneonamissioninforeverandIhavenomoney."

Shelby and Rosie blinked slowly at the three mages.

Very.

Slowly.

Darcy's heart felt ready to pump right of her chest in nerves. Shelby wouldn't say no, right? Sure, she and Lissa fought, but it was Christmas!

"What do you say, Shelby?" Levy asked hopefully.

Shelby sat dumbfounded, blinking as if Darcy sprouted another head. Although, with the stuff they'd seen, another head was almost expected at this point.

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

Darcy just about fell over.

The sweat drop running down Levy and Claire's heads brought complete silence to the usually noisy room.

"EHH?" Darcy squeaked. "But-wait-what?"

Shelby raised an ebony brow. "You guys celebrate that? Huh."

"But-but-but-but-HOW CAN YOU NOT? IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"What's so special, it's just a holiday?" Rosie looked as confused as Shelby and Darcy almost resorted to tears. "Plus, not everyone celebrates that. Ally celebrated something else." Shelby tapped her chin, nudging Rosie for help. "What was it called again?"

"Hanna… Haka…Hakuna Matata!"

"Oh yeah!"

Levy raised a finger to correct them, but dropped it at her side a moment after debating it. "I think you mean Hanukah… And that's a really respected holiday guys..."

"I don't even know how to celebrate Christmas," Shelby conceded.

"Does that mean you won't?" Levy asked

Crossing her arms, Shelby mulled it over. "Hmm. What do I get out of it?"

"You won't be a complete bitch," Darcy mumbled.

"Heard that. Dragon hearing, Carrot Top. And if that's all it took to not be a bitch, honey I'd be a saint right now."

Rosie scowled at her partner and Darcy had had enough. They were wasting time and this was too important. Darcy smacked her hand down hard on Shelby's thigh, enough to startle the blackette and snap all attention to her.

"Shelby, please! For Lissa."

There was a pregnant pause between the two Team Midnight members. Shelby narrowed her eyes, lip curling back in what Darcy noticed was not anger, but defeat.

"Fine. I'll be there. Still don't know what Christmas is, but if it's for Lissa," she huffed. "I guess I'll have to manage."

Darcy squealed and, forgetting about her surgery, leapt on Shelby to crush her in a tight hug. Shelby's mouth opened in a silent scream while the smaller mage squeezed her senseless. "Oh thank you, thank you! It will mean the world to Lissa!"

Levy, Claire, and Rosie shook their heads in disappointment as they watched Darcy unconsciously open all of Shelby's new stitches.

"YEAH, OKAY, HAPPY FRIEDNLY FUN TIME AND STUFF, LET ME GO!"

 **XXX**

"I have to what?" Gray asked, careful Lissa couldn't hear him from outside her room. "Will that even work? She's not stupid."

Darcy groaned from the screen of his communication lacrima. " _If_ _Shelby_ _were_ _here_ _she'd_ _call_ _you_ _a_ _pussy_. _She's_ _your_ _girlfriend_! _All_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _do_ _is_ _keep_ _Lissa_ _occupied_ _for_ _about_ _two_ _hours_ _until_ _the_ _guild_ _is_ _ready_."

" _ **Actually, I am here. And she's right. Pussy,**_ " another voice chimed from behind Darcy on the crystal. A head of black curls butted Darcy's head off the screen. " _ **Also, 'occupied' doesn't mean sex."**_

"Wasn't planning on it. Some of us actually have self control, Shelby."

Shelby's gasping face was shoved out of Gray's vision by a petite hand. " _Get_ _away_ _from_ _my_ _lacrima_!" Darcy huffed. " _And_ _Gray_ , _I_ _need_ _to_ _go_. _The_ _party_ _is_ _soon_. _Come_ _up_ _with_ _some_ _distraction_ , _this_ _is_ _for_ _Lissa_."

Gray's mouth opened slightly in protest before snapping shut.

Darcy was right. This was for Lissa. He could do this.

"I'm on it," Gray said.

Darcy beamed in the lacrima clicking off with a salute. The moment the orangette vanished, Gray stuffed his lacrima in his pocket and took a deep breath. It was Christmas. Before Darcy had made a guild announcement to everyone through Warren, Gray had had no plans for tonight. Sure, he exchanged gifts with Team Natsu, Lyon, Gramps, and Luna, but that was always on Christmas day. That was before Lissa. In his defense, she _was_ his girlfriend, but a party hadn't been on his agenda.

And he didn't but her a present.

He just _forgot_!

Shoving out his palm, Gray summoned an ice rose, tussling his free hand through his raven spikes.

"Okay, Fullbuster. Today is for Lissa."

Gray beat on the wood door, double checking to make sure he was still fully clothed. When indeed, he had not undressed, Gray relaxed and grinned as the door swung open. Lissa's lion's mane of hair blanketed her entire upper body and only a single exposed teal eye assured Gray she hadn't been sleepwalking or something.

"Gray, hey." Lissa yawned and tugged her golden strands back out of her face.

"Hey," Gray responded, raising the ice rose innocently.

Lissa seemed startled awake by the offering and burned bright red down her neck. "What's this? You didn't do something, did you?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

Gray placed a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Can't I just give my girl a gift on Christmas eve?"

At 'my girl' Lissa's entire face bloomed crimson. "Don't answer my questions with questions. And gifts are for Christmas day, not eve," Lissa said, but she accepted the rose shyly.

Gray shrugged in response and held his arm out. "Yes, ma'am. Now, shall I take you out and distract you for approximately two hours?"

Lissa gave a squeak, nearly dropping the rose. Her eyes were blown wide and her cowboy boots (Gray did a double take – had she slept in her shoes?) gave a clunking noise as Lissa took a calculated step back.

"D-distract…me?" Gray could feel dread swelling in his chest at Lissa's panic. "Did-Did you just ask me to have sex with you?!"

 _Eh._

"For two _hours!"_ Lissa's expression quickly morphed from embarrassment to rage.

 _Distract. Verb. Prevent someone's attention to something._

Gray slapped his hand so hard to his face he was sure it would leave a mark.

"Why are women like this?"

Lissa's mortification slipped away and a smirk pulled up the corner if her rosy lips. "Oh, you're no fun."

Gray returned the smirk. "I try."

Biting back a snort, Lissa slipped into her room. She didn't quite understand Gray's spontaneous invitation out, but assumed Darcy had something to do with it. Lissa didn't mind though. Gray and her hadn't hung out in a while. Lissa struggled to pull her mounds of hair into a sloppy bun and kissed Skip goodbye while the exceed occupied himself with wrapping a present for Claire. It was a new bow for her tail, something besides the usual purple.

"So," Lissa drawled as she locked the door to her room. (Skip could fly out the window or something.) "Where are we going to 'distract' me?"

Gray jammed his hands into his jeans as the two mages left Fairy Hills. "No worries, somewhere super shady.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "If I want sarcasm, I'll talk to Shelby, thanks."

Gray cracked a grin. "Now who's no fun."

The ice wizards bickered lightly through the for once not chaotic city streets, before Gray steered the duo towards the woods where Lissa was pretty sure Porlyusica lived.

And the last thing Lissa wanted to see on Christmas Eve was Scrooge.

Lissa kept silent though as Gray shooed away a civilian asking if the couple were homeless due to their lack of clothes in the freezing temperature. Gray insisted, _no ma'am we aren't homeless, we use ice magic, the cold doesn't bother us._ To which the woman nearly sobbed, _oh you poor souls! I didn't know you were on drugs as well. Sad, sad._

And at that point Lissa tuned both Gray and the woman out and continued in the direction Gray had been leading her. The further she walked along the path the colder it seemed to get. Not that she minded, as previously mentioned. Lissa plowed through the increasing mounds of snow until she stumbled across what appeared the be a frozen-over lake. Her boots skid dangerously on the surface and Lissa took a step back to where the ground met the lake.

"Cool, huh?" Gray suddenly asked, popping up on the other side of the blonde. Lissa raised a brow at the fur coat Gray now had tied around his waist, but ignored it.

"If that was a pun I'm breaking up with you."

Gray held up his hands innocently, a note of worry clear in the twitch of his lips though.

Lissa turned her attention back to the crystalline lake, gesturing with a wave of her hand to it. "So how do we get around this? It looks crazy wide and goes into some of the legitimately shady parts of the woods."

"This is it."

"Huh."

Gray wiggled his eyebrows. "This is where I'm going to 'distract' you."

Lissa clicked her tongue. "You took me to look at a frozen lake. Romantic."

"No," Gray sighed. "I took you to _skate_ on a frozen lake. Perfect ice rink, huh?" Without waiting for a response, Gray kicked off from beside Lissa and rammed his fist into his palm. **"Ice Make: Skates!"**

A teal flash blinded Lissa momentarily as two pairs of ice-made ice skates appeared, one pair on Gray's feet and the other pillowed on the fluffy snow beside Lissa. The raven haired mage kicked his heel and looped once around the ice before skimming over to Lissa with a bow.

"So?"

Lissa mentally weighed out if this was really stupid or really sweet in her head.

Cause on one hand, _Gray… really?_

On the other though.

"You are so damn cute!" Lissa said in almost a scolding tone as she tugged off her boots in exchange for the skates Gray made.

Gray snickered. Boyfriend - 1.

Lissa wobbled slightly before righting herself and edging towards the lake. Gray reached out as if to help her, but Lissa swatted his hand away.

"Oh, please, Gray. I'm the motherfucking Ice Dragon slayer."

Lissa kicked onto the slick lake and internally high-fived herself. _That was so badass,_ Lissa thought.

The blonde ice dragon did an elegant twirl around to smirk at Gray then skid and fell face-smack into the ice.

Gray smacked a hand so fast over his mouth it would have put anything Jet had ever done to shame.

He wasn't laughing. He was _not._

"L-Lissa. Fuck, don't laugh. Are you o-okay?"

Lissa paused, face still glued to the ground where she had broken her pride.

Gray skated slowly over to the blonde, kneeling beside her. "Lissa?"

"Shelby and Laxus will NEVER hear of this!" Lissa grumbled into the ground.

"Hear of what?" Gray teased.

A snort startled Gray as Lissa flipped onto her back and sputtered into cackling laughter. Her blonde mane fumbled from her bun as Lissa shook her head uncontrollably.

"Mavis, that was so lame!" Lissa swiped away the tears freezing to her cheeks. "Ugh! Why am I like this!"

Gray swiped her trembling hand and yanked Lissa into a stand before she could resist. Lissa's laughter slowly ceased as Gray brushed golden locks away behind her ear with his free hand.

"Just adds to your charm."

Lissa's face melted into a soft smile, iced tear remnants on her face glittering like diamonds.

"Oh shut up, cool guy."

Gray slid his hand from her ear to her neck and lightly pulled Lissa forward. Lissa's skates knocked Gray's as their mouths were tugged closer together.

A hand halted Gray's lips the moment before they touched Lissa's. The raven pulled back in shock as Lissa gave him a grin nothing short of villainous.

"It's Christmas. Unless there is mistletoe, don't expect a kiss. Tradition."

Gray scowled, his hand dropping to grasp Lissa's other. "What if I 'Ice Make' a branch?"

Lissa shook her head playfully.

With a huge groan, Gray pretended to collapse backward, leading Lissa to nearly collide with him onto the lake. At the last second though, Gray twisted around, hands still clasped with Lissa and spun her across the ice.

Lissa gasped, tornado-ing rapidly to the other side of the makeshift rink. Lissa jammed her hand onto the ice, causing her to cease her spinning. With an "angry" glare, Lissa growled out an, "Oh you started it."

Gray curled his hand in a 'come and get it' gesture. "Bring it."

Lissa raised both her hands, forming long ice claws on her fingers. **"Ice Dragon's Sickle Talons!"** Lissa jammed the long ice extremities through the surface of the lake and reeled back. With a giggle, Lissa propelled forward and shot across the ice and through Gray's spread legs, causing the ice mage to topple backwards.

Gray grunted when his back hit the ice, Lissa's smiling face hovering above him. Gray seemingly rose both hands in surrender.

Lissa puffed up her chest. "Bow to the champion."

Gray then smirked and dropped both his hands onto the ice, causing a layer of ice to shoot up around Lissa's feet and freeze her to the lake. The blonde squeaked, waving her arms wildly at the sudden shift in balance.

"No fair!"

Gray leapt to his feet in one motion, jabbing a fist towards the sky. "ALL IS FAIR IN WAR!"

Lissa raised her talons and raked them through the blocks trapping her feet. Both the blocks and the claws shattered on impact.

"THEN WAR YOU WILL GET!"

The two mages continued finding different ways to best the other until the sun went down over the frosted tree tops. At that point, Both Lissa and Gray were out of breath on the ice. Lissa's blonde hair was exploded even more than usual and Gray had somehow lost all of his clothes beside his jeans and the winter coat the one random lady had forced him to take. Both were also frozen on random parts of their bodies. Unlucky for Gray, in an attempt to make sure his pants stayed on, Lissa froze his entire bottom half.

"I…win."

"Like hell you do," Lissa laughed.

"Um yeah I did."

"Perverts don't get to win."

"I am _not_ a pervert."

"Put a shirt on then argue with me."

"Wh- GOD DAMN IT!"

Lissa cracked up all over again. She and Gray really did need to do more stuff together. This Christmas was already looking better.

Gray let out a sigh and checked his lacrima after smashing the ice around his hip enough to free it from his pocket. He squinted at the screen in confusion. "Why did Darcy call me eleven times?"

Lissa shrugged, pulling her hair back in another bun. "It _is_ Christmas."

Gray went silent for just a beat before leaping to his feet in alarm. "I FORGOT!" Lissa squeaked as Gray swung her up bridal style, shattering both their skates and the ice scattered across their bodies. "Hang on!"

 **XXX**

Luna sloshed her eggnog in its mug. "I swear to Mavis if they are having sex-"

"I will have called it!" Shelby shouted from her perch between two big speakers and her MagePad. "And I expect fucking praise for it!"

Luna had to admit, the guild was decked out quite nicely for the party. Red and green glowing lacrimas were strung from the ceiling, Mira and Kinana had eggnog dished at every table, and Gajeel (with a lot of bribery) had even gotten a huge tree which Erza and herself had decorated and placed in the center of the guild. Glass balls, feathers, and bows littered the tree with a golden Fairy Tail mark perched on top made by Laki.

It was really sweet. All for Lissa.

"They aren't that late," Lucy said around her bite of Gingerbread. "Probably stuck in the snow."

Shelby stared dead panned, poking at her MagePad. "Because I'm sure the _ice mages_ are troubled by the weather."

Luna noticed Shelby wince each time she leant forward too much on her makeshift hammock strung between the speakers. Courtesy of Lisanna and Cana. Luna felt as if she was receiving the pain herself.

Oh. No. That was just the guilt punching her in the gut.

Scooping up a fresh mug of eggnog, Luna wiggled her way from her seat beside Lucy between the rowdy tables to Shelby's hammock. Silver eyes flickered her way and Shelby set her device down on playing 'Believe'.

"'Sup?"

"Waiting like everyone else for the ice duo," Luna responded lightly. "How are you feeling?" Luna wanted to slap herself for the way her voice cracked at the end.

Shelby obviously caught the crack, great hearing and all, and offered Luna a smile not many people got to see. "I'm good. The company makes up for it."

Luna's thoughts dissolved of her growing dread. Oh, Shelby. If that blackette could do one thing no many people believed, it was make someone feel better.

Call it a Christmas miracle.

"Agreed. Eggnog?"

"Nah, not unless it's spiked with every alcohol in Magnolia."

Luna tried to hide her smile by taking another sip.

Shelby snickered and crossed her legs. "Is Eze going to join us?"

"No," Luna said. The thought of the green haired mage upstairs caused heat to flush down her neck, and a sadness to boil in her chest. "He said he'd get too nervous. We did exchange gifts earlier though."

"Gifts? Christmas does that? Holy damn, when I was traveling no one told me that! I mean Ally's Hakuna Matata did something similar, but it was more entitled to days I think. Man, free presents sounds bomb! What did you get him?"

Luna shrugged. "An umbrella. He's terrified of rain for some reason so I thought he'd like it. But he keeps using it to open doors. He's very into it though so…"

"He's a keeper."

"THEY'RE COMING!" Wendy shouted, turning away from one of the front windows.

Darcy seemed to materialize as the orangette dashed to the front of the guild with a big box snuggled into her arms. She was trembling, obviously antsy from all she put into this party. The guild members hushed their voices and all turned in wait. Darcy had been preparing for this moment all day.

"Time to give Lissa the Christmas she deserves," Darcy announced, but mostly to herself.

Laxus shot her an encouraging salute from the bar before heading out back. He wasn't one for parties, but he stayed to see Darcy off before going home. And she loved it nonetheless.

The doors swung open to a very disheveled Gray and Lissa. The blonde was red in the face and her clothes were stretched from all the "fighting" she and Gray had done while skating. They looked like a mess.

"Pay up!"

Several people groaned and tossed bags of jewels over to Shelby's hammock area. Darcy made a note to pay Shelby 50 jewel later. Fucking Gray couldn't contain himself for two hours. The boy had one job.

Lissa didn't seem to notice the money exchange or the rallying bet on her sex life. The moment her cowboy boot passed the threshold of the guild, her whole stature seemed to shatter at the sights around her.

"What…"

Gray nodded his tussled head approvingly behind her. "Nice."

Lissa looked as if someone had ripped all the breath from her lungs. Her wide eyes flooded instantly when they fell on Darcy in front of her. "Darcy… you… I thought…"

"Merry Christmas, Lissa!" Darcy cheered along with the whole guild.

Lissa broke down. The ice dragon launched herself into her best friend's arms, whatever Darcy was holding forgotten. Lissa squeezed Darcy like she was drowning, as if Darcy was the only thing that could save her.

And in this case she did.

Lissa reluctantly pulled away with puffy eyes to meet Darcy's beaming face. "This is so…" Lissa's teal orbs shot around the guild, falling hopelessly on the tree, to the decor, to the happy faces of all her guild mates. "This is so amazing... I can't even describe it."

"You just did!" Shelby shouted over the cheers in the room.

Lissa gasped excitedly over at Shelby, clutching Darcy even tighter. "You even brought the Grinch here!"

Shelby tossed her headphones aside and sprung off her hammock. "Oooooh I'mma bout to bust my stitches, get your ass over here!" Luna proceeded to down the remainder of her eggnog and hold Shelby back. "I got out of _bed_ for you."

Lissa smiled, lacrimas illuminating her face and hair framed atop her head like a halo. Darcy could only describe her friend in that moment as a Christmas angel.

Or in this case, a dragon.

Darcy retrieved her box from the floor and presented it to Lissa, who looked just about ready to cry again.

"Open. From Team Midnight."

Lissa grasped the box gently and popped off the lid. And then shrieked. Out of the box flew Skip dressed in a complete Santa outfit, and drunk off his ass.

"Murry Christday~ Mas. Mas Christ~ Yay!" Skip hummed, shaking the puff ball on his tail back and forth like a tambourine.

Darcy paled. "Oh my god, Shelby really did shove him in the box."

Shelby was wheezing in the background.

Lissa thought for a moment whether she really wanted to deal with Skip, and decided no. She didn't. Not when this whole party had been laid out by the ones she lived.

"Well somewhere in the guild are new boots," Darcy laughed awkwardly. "I really hope we find them... I mean, we will obviously! But those were expensive so like... Really hope soon."

Lissa just shook her head and crushed Darcy against her chest again. Tears slipped down onto Darcy's hair but neither girl paid it mind.

"Thank you for being my family, Darcy."

Multiple sets of hands fell on Lissa's back. She flipped around to see Wendy, Natsu supporting Shelby, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Luna, and Gray all huddled behind her positively beaming.

Gray clenched his hand tight on her shoulder. "We all are."

Lissa grabbed his hand and tugged him into a tight hug. "You're right. I know. And Glacel knows it too."

Darcy let the couple to themselves and excused herself to join Master by the bar. He announced for everyone to start partying and settled down by Darcy while the guild exploded into its usual happy chaos.

Makarov handed Darcy a glass of eggnog and the two short mages watched the guild celebrate happily.

"You did a wonderful thing, brat," Makarov told Darcy fondly.

"No. I did the right thing," Darcy said.

Makarov pulled Darcy over with an arm around her shoulder, which she had to lean down to make physically possible, and rested her head on Gramps' shoulder. The two drank their eggnog together, making Darcy wonder why her parents could have ever hated the cold when it led to her feeling so warm.

Shelby swayed gently on her hammock, Natsu sitting on the floor beside her with Happy and pushing it every so often to keep it rocking. Shelby munched on a candy cane idly licking it without much care.

"Feel okay?" Natsu asked, splitting some of his own candy cane with Happy. "Happy, no! I'm way bigger than you I deserve the bigger half!"

"It's Christmas, Natsu! Come on~"

Natsu grumbled. "Fine."

Happy smirked and chomped down on his half while Natsu pouted.

Shelby stifled a snort and hummed. "Yeah I'm fine. And you guys are such children, I swear." As soon as 'children' left Shelby's mouth, her hand unconsciously slapped to her scar. She bit down hard on her candy cane so it split in her mouth and the music in the room seemed to grow louder even though she didn't touch the volume.

Natsu crawled into the hammock beside her carefully, Happy hopping up as well and sitting on her other side where Rosie had been sleeping before the purple exceed went to go give a gift to Pantherlily she had made for his sword sheath.

"Shell, really. You okay?"

Shelby pressed her forehead to his own always warm one, the music in the room quieting down. "I promise I'm okay, Natsu. I don't need children when I have you two acting like dumb kids all the time." Shelby then smirked evilly and crushed Natsu and Happy close to her, careful of her wound. Which of course led to Natsu and Happy trying to defend their honor of not being kids and keeping the blackette entertained all throughout the holiday Christmas.

Lissa continued to hug Gray almost like this was all a dream and if she let go she would wake up. She heard more than saw Luna come a bit closer and push something into her hand. Lissa grasped it tight with a smile and pushed away from Gray to see Luna already trudging upstairs to go visit the only person or gift Luna needed on Christmas.

Lissa locked eyes with Gray reminiscing on the day she spent with him. "Thank you. For everything. I know Darcy did most of it, but your distraction was... It was just great, Gray. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Gray said. "I don't even have a present for you."

Lissa snorted and held up what Luna had pressed into her hand. Gray's eyes lit up at the small plant and Lissa swooped in before he could even register.

Lissa cradled Gray's soft lips with her own, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Gray responded instantly and swept Lissa off the ground to kiss her and sweetly as he could with the mistletoe Lissa held dangling above them carelessly.

He tugged them apart slowly, lips still inches from Lissa's as he grinned big. "Merry Christmas, Tealissa."

Lissa hummed, closing the distance between them again. "Best Christmas yet."

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY ,TEAL. LOVE YOU TWINIE!**


End file.
